Varied
by coldstone4815
Summary: All seems well as the spring equinox draws near. Something has happened, and with the appearance of a girl and strange bird, an old enemy with a new threat may be at hand. (Collab with BluePower1.)


**So here's that collab I was talking about! This is with BluePower1. The chapters won't be as frequent as my other stories, but I'm hoping this will be a good one. Time will tell. Hope you enjoyed. ^J^**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. We never will. BluePower1 owns her characters, though, and I own mine. Don't steal.**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Well dear reader, this story may be a little different from others. For now, let me introduce you to the past so you're more informed for this present. Some time ago, the fallen angel, Bodil40, had met his opposite, known as Nitram, a risen devil. Unlike Bodil, Nitram was accused of two crimes, of which one of them he actually committed. His world was in trouble.

Nadroj, who was Jordan's opposite, had plans to take over his world, which almost destroyed it in the process. With the help of Bodil and a few of his friends, Nitram stopped him, but in the end, he resides in the Overworld with Bodil. But why is this important you may wonder? Well, this is how our story starts.

**xX The Nether: Mirror World Xx**

"Milord," His servant said, "Are you unwell?"

"No no," Herobrine said quickly, "I'm fine."

He was not fine. For that past hour, he had been dealing with a rather extreme headache. It was as if someone kept moving his mind to different parts of his head just to mess with him. Despite the headache, he had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Who guards the Core?" Herobrine asked, grey tail curling around his left leg.

"Otes, milord," The servant said, "I asked Yks to check on him moments ago."

The Core was what kept this world from destroying itself, but its true potential was unknown, which was another reason why he assigned demons to protect it.

He still had doubts; another glitch is the last thing he needed. He remembered how he almost considered summoning her, knowing how great the price was.

"I see," Herobrine said, "I'll just go make sure."

The Core was located not far from the throne room, but far enough for someone to make a scene.

Like the servant said, Otes was guarding the Core, with spells at hand, should someone try to mess with it. He circled around the Core, tail swinging side to side as he trailed one of his four hands along the soft, translucent petals that protected the blue energy within. He hummed softly, not exactly bored, but not exactly entertained.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast against the hall, near the entrance.

"Who there?" Otes asked, humming abruptly stopped.

A devil, black wings tucked nearly up to his back, stepped into the room.

"Hello Otes." Nadroj said casually, claws clicking against the small, sharp blade at the end of his tail.

"Nadroj? When you released?" Otes asked.

"I've been out for a while now," Nadroj said in a sly tone. He started to make his way over to the Core, but Otes intercepted him with a growl,

"Otes, let me through," Nadroj said, tone even and icy.

"No. I protect Core, even from _you_," Otes spat, fangs bared.

"I see," Nadroj said, "Well, then..."

Nadroj paused for a moment, black wings setting back. He blinked, just once, and pounced. He flapped his wings once, barely unfolding them, and landed on Otes. With one sharp blow to the demon's head, he was unconscious.

"I've learned from last time," Nadroj hissed to the unconscious Otes, standing up. "And you will not be my match again."

He proceeded to the Core, taking out a small item. Grinning like made, tail swinging happily, he trailed a claw along one of the petals. "You're mine, now."

"Nadroj, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

He turned around, smile fading slightly. "Father," He regarded coldly, tail whipping the air.

"I should have known it was you lurking around here." Herobrine said, seeing the item in Nadroj's hand.

"How did you get that?" Herobrine growled. For some reason he said that in three tones, followed by an extreme pain to his head, equivalent to a gunshot wound.

"I don't know what's going on with you," Nadroj said, noticing how Herobrine cringed. "but I'm going to do something. Something I should have done last time."

Nadroj made a motion, as if tipping a hat to Herobrine, and touched the item with the Core. In a bright flash, both he and the Core were gone.

"No!" Herobrine screamed once again in three tones. He collapsed, one hand going to his cradle his head. Others come wondering about the commotion, finding the Core gone, a guard unconscious, and their king changing between different forms of himself.

**xX The Overworld Xx**

While all of this happened, the night slowly turned into day. Pale gold and pink were washed across the sky, outlining the clouds with purple and blue.

Two figures, a girl and a phoenix, the ones who owned the item, were unaware of their new surroundings, unaware of differences of this world and the world they knew. But most of all, they were unaware of the experiences that the ones they knew in the world were in, because they were different.

They knew their names and their faces, but not their attitudes, or their past.

Who they are is not important yet. All you need to know now, is that they lay in a forest and they are sleeping.


End file.
